


Vampira Anima

by BruisesandBitemarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisesandBitemarks/pseuds/BruisesandBitemarks
Summary: Sneaking out on the midnight of his fifteen birthday, he wonders to a dark town and a vampire changes his entire life. Will Harry see this as an opportunity to free himself from Dumbledore or will he become attached to another?





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever, no money is being made and I am merely writing this for fun. 
> 
> I have no beta!
> 
> Enjoy

Fifteen miserable years, that’s how old he was; he stayed up until midnight and wished himself a happy birthday. No one wished it for him, he was alone in the house at 4 Privet, this was always a bad day and none of the friends he had from Hogwarts even sent him letters this year. Not that he thought they would, he was used to betrayal and he was used to being alone. He didn’t dare let himself hope that these friends would be any different. Well, he had hoped because Dudley wasn’t there to push them away but ever since elementary he was always skeptical of those around him.

He sighed as he looked outside of his window, he had let Hedwig out so that she can hunt but not before he unlocked the window through picking the lock, which was something he had learned a while back, you just had to listen to the tumblers. With the window open he felt freer yet more trapped at the same time, he was on the second floor and knew he could not get down without hurting himself, so usually he didn’t try to get out.

But tonight wasn’t one of those nights, he wanted to get out, not to run away but to just roam around, although he knew that it would be almost impossible to get back up. As if he had almost willed it, a vine began to grow up the side of the house. The vine looked suspicious because it was thick enough and seemed strong enough to hold his weight, even though he wasn’t really that heavy to begin with. He shrugged and allowed himself to believe that it was his accidental magic that was acting up, but that hadn’t happened in years. Just in case he grabbed his wand that he hid underneath the floor board under his bed alone and a small black book that he had been keeping for years now.

This black book was something he had never told Dumbledore or his friends about, it was one of his darker secrets and he knew that if it got out that he had it, they would believe him to be the next Dark Lord, although that was exactly what they thought of him all the time anyway. He tucked it away in his inner jacket pocket and made his way down the vine very quietly. In order for no one to be suspicious he closed the window softly before he left. He had every intention of coming back, of course, but tonight he just wanted to get away and he wasn’t going to go far.

Even with Voldemort out and about, he just couldn’t bring himself to care about it, he just wanted to go for a peaceful walk in the dawning of the morning. If the death eaters saw him leave the wards and came to attack him, then at least he’d finally be free of the hell hole that was his life. He was always taken back to the Dursleys every summer, even though Dumbledore knew that he would be perfectly safe at Hogwarts or the fact that Dumbledore is supposedly the strongest wizard of the century, he apparently can’t even put up wards that would be strong enough to keep Harry safe. Which he believed to be a load of tripe because Voldemort had strong wards that made it so that no one could find his hide away, so why would he have to stay with the Muggles that hated him. Because of what, the wards of his mothers sacrifice for him? He was sure that there was something else that could be done so he was very bitter towards everyone; he only played along so that he could leave as soon as he was of age.

Everyone he knew treated him like he was a ignorant child that knew nothing about the world, and knew nothing about how things worked. But thanks to his companion in the leather bound journal he knew plenty; he was told about pureblood families and how they were probably many other relatives that he had that were still alive that he could live with and the blood wards would work for them too. It was infuriating, but he had to play this game, he was stuck, Dumbledore had him on a leash, and he knew it. It was rather insulting because he knew that the old man needed him for something, but he didn’t know what that was, there was something that he was hiding about why Voldemort was always trying to kill him. Just because a curse rebounded? No, there was more to it than that, Voldemort was much smarter, more powerful and had much more experience than him, but why would he be relentlessly chasing after a fifteen year old boy?

It didn’t make sense and even his companion in the diary wasn’t helpful on that matter, just told him that it would have been for a good reason otherwise he wouldn’t have wasted his time. The diary he had was the only one he confided his darkest secrets to and the other seemed to be quite grateful to have someone to talk to, even though he did get angry with Harry a lot of the times. The one thing that really ticked both of them off was Dumbledore, his companion wanted him to leave and just join him, but it wasn’t as simple as that, he had no power with him on the outside world and he was watched like a hawk no matter where he went. He was pretty also sure that they would know he had left the blood wards by now and were already coming to find him.

He had walked quite far in his musings that he didn’t notice that he went down a way that wasn’t familiar to him, the town that he had encountered in his long walk wasn’t one he had come to often, not because he couldn’t but because something about the town was just plain creepy and he had come to the place subconsciously. To have gone this far into the town already made him feel queasy, but he wondered why the Order and Dumbledore hadn’t come to force him back to his ‘home’, they could apparate right next to him with all the tracking charms they had placed on him it was a surprise that they hadn’t done it immediately.

Harry looked around cautiously when he felt a cold shiver run down his back, it felt like someone was watching him but he had always felt this way when coming close to this town, it was creepy so he always avoided it, but why would his subconscious bring him here? He froze as he heard a soft rustling of fabric, he felt petrified, as if he were spelled to stay still, he strained to hear anything but he couldn’t move, he wasn’t scared or anything so he knew that it wasn’t his emotions keeping him in this state. Someone really petrified him, but how, he hadn’t heard anything, or seen anyone. Well, he internally shrugged, this was how he would die, he felt like he was ready, it was about time honestly, it's not like he didn’t want to live but dying would be less troublesome than having to continue to fight for what he doesn’t care to fight for.

It was hard to see in the dark and even harder to see with his terrible glasses that weren’t even the right prescription for him, but if he squinted he could see from afar there was a figure in a black billowing cloak, that looked almost similar to a death eaters cloak. The anticipation in his heart thrummed, would he finally have the freedom he sought after? He didn’t even think twice about if his friends would miss him, they weren’t really his friends, they had shown him that when they stabbed him in the back during the Triwizarding Tournament, and he hardly knew anyone else. They would only be upset that they lost their savior, but he didn’t even want to be that to begin with. He wanted a normal childhood, he wanted to be normal, make friends, have parents that loved him, but he knew now that was impossible. He was anything but hopeful for that anymore; he had lost it, lost the desire to fight. All he wanted to know was why, and maybe in death he finally would get those answers.

With new resolve he stared Death in the face and stoically watched it as it approached closer, it wasn’t a dementor, it didn’t feel like that, it felt like a predator was stalking its prey. Slowly creeping on him, he silently wished that it would just get on with it, if he could move he would roll his eyes at the unnecessary drama, as if trying to pointlessly extend his life for a moment or a horrible attempt to intimidate him. It seemed to pause in front of him about a few meters away as if surprised that he didn’t feel any fear coming from him but resolve and determination. The predator paused where it stood for a moment but then Harry could feel the aura become feral as if Harry was more thrilling to it that way. Even in the darkness Harry could see it, the smile on its face, it sent shivers down his entire body, he struggled against the spell when he found something odd about the smile, the _fangs._

As if that was what the predator, or Vampire, was waiting for it launched itself at Harry and in a blur the creature was attached to his neck. He had expected to feel pain or even disgust as the creature cradled his head, licked the sensitive skin on his neck and latched his teeth deep into his vein, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips because it just felt so good. There was no pain, only pleasure, it seemed to be doing the same to the Vampire because of the noises coming out of him as well. He was getting to be a bit lightheaded and that was when he knew he was fading, he could feel his grip on his life slipping, willfully letting it go, he went limp in the arms of this vampire.

Moments before he passed out he felt cold lips on his own, he began to feel hot as the creature coaxed his lips open with his soft tongue and he couldn’t believe that he was allowing for his first kiss to be like this, but he relented because he was tired and it felt good. Their tongues mingles for a moment before he realized he was swallowing a substance that tasted strongly of copper and not realizing it was the blood of the vampire, the teenagers consciousness faded to blackness.

-

The sun rose and it was warming up the room that he was in, he felt unnaturally cold but his body felt sore and satiated at the same time. He turned to the side of the soft bed he resided in, the soft linens felt good on his skin, every bit of his body could feel so much, he inhaled and then there were so many scents that invaded his nose. He could smell the fire that crackled in his room, he could smell the individual embers that strayed away from the fire; he could smell the window and the fog that adorned the window from the heat inside and it being so cold outside. He could smell the other inhabitants of the house which caused him sudden alarm, there was more than three, this was not his home, he was not back at 4 Privet Drive, he jerked himself out of the bed which caused him to fall over the edge because he had entangled himself in the sheets, and in a heap they fell with him.

He untangled himself quickly, he hadn’t realized that this was a place he was familiar with, he made his way too quickly across the room that he had slammed himself in the book shelf. He fell with a grunt as some books toppled on top of him, he rubbed his shoulder that had made contact with the bookcase and was surprised that he wasn’t hurt. He felt his face to adjust his glasses but felt nothing, he looked around at his hands and his legs as if they held the answers and realized that he could see without his glasses. How was that possible? He looked at his body and noticed that it was filled out, he was still thin but he no longer looked sickly, he needed a mirror. He glanced about the room, there was no mirror in this room currently but maybe there was a bathroom. He stood and his legs felt wobbly, he was sore everywhere, and he realized he was only wearing his boxers. What happened last night?

His mind began to spin as he began to remember the events of the night prior, he had an overwhelming desire to go out for a while at midnight after he had celebrated his birthday on his own and a mysterious vine came and he ventured out and that was when the Vampire had bitten him but he lost consciousness after he kissed him. Harry shivered at the memory of being bitten because it was so pleasurable and his face went bright red when he remembered the kiss, it was so passionate and even though it was his first kiss he knew that the other was very experienced in kissing. Silently he berated himself for even leaving the house so late, only to realize that he was supposed to have his wand and book. Frantically he searched around the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he found his clothes were folded neatly on the love seat next to the fireplace, the book and his wand were laying peacefully on top of his clothes.

He immediately felt better and more at ease with his stuff in plain sight that he carefully walked over to the bathroom, not wanted to accidentally throw himself again, which was odd and he wanted to find out why he hadn’t had control over his body right now. The door was slightly ajar, upon opening it he found a bath that was quite elegant, the walls were black with white tribal like designs, the floor was marble and the counters that held the sink were a black marble with mother of pearl adorning the edges, it was surreal. Though his thoughts on this beautiful bathroom went out the door when he caught his reflection in the mirror; white hair, that was the first thing he noticed, well it wasn’t white but silver, still short and it had flecks of black in the silver, his eyes were a brighter green than he had ever seen it, they nearly glowed, which he thought was wicked, he was taller but only slightly, and his body was a pale white. His scar was still there but instead of a lightning bolt, it looked like an actual scar, it changed to look just like an actual bolt of lightning, not the cartoon version, which was odd, as if the vampire part of his body wanted to heal it. He kept a blank face as he stared at himself for a good ten minutes before he dawned in realization. When the vampire had kissed him there was a coppery sweet substance he had swallowed, he was turned! To confirm he opened his mouth and bent his body over the counter to bring himself closer to the mirror, and there was his confirmation, his canines had grown and were clearly very sharp, they weren’t long though, which confused him. Could vampires retract their teeth to smaller sizes?

He stood their thoughtful for a moment and examined his new body, it was interesting. What kinds of benefits were there to being a vampire? He didn’t do much research on them before when he was at Hogwarts and was pretty sure that the Muggle version was most likely wrong. Obviously sun light wasn’t a problem for him, he actually liked it, he was pale and cold, he was pretty sure his heart was still beating, though he didn’t really check, but it was odd that his body had changed so much overnight. He simply shrugged and went to get his wand to cast Tempus before he remembered that he couldn’t because he wasn’t seventeen yet.

Harry paused at that thought, where was he? Shouldn’t he be more worried? Had Dumbledore found him, if that were the case then he would be back in his family’s house, not in this beautiful manor. Would they even recognize him now that his identifier changed? His brows furrowed, he looked out the window and couldn’t really tell if he was still in London. He was pulled from his pensive thoughts when he sensed someone coming up the steps to his room, he could smell the apprehension but there was no fear, just hesitation. There was a knock on the door, before he allowed entry he sat on the love seat by the fireplace and faced the door putting his favorite black journal in his lap, “who is it?” slightly surprised at his voice being a bit deeper, softer and very alluring. Interesting.

The door opened and Harry had to stop himself from openly gaping at the familiar boy that walked through the door with a few books in hand. “Draco?” The boy sneered at the use of his first name and dropped the books in his lap.

“How do you know my name creature?” Didn’t Draco recognize him? There wasn’t that much different about him, besides the hair, glasses, height, body, and his scar… okay maybe there was a lot different him but surely there was some resemblance. He opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it when Voldemort walked in, but this man, was a man, not the snake-like creature he had been before, but just an older version of the Tom Riddle he met in the chamber, and Harry had to do everything he could to not stare.

This Voldemort was wearing a long billowing coat that reminded him of the vampire that turned him, he wasn’t afraid of him it was quite the contrary, he felt a shiver from remembering that pleasurable encounter. This man in front of him smelt intoxicating, it was delicious and Harry found that he was resisting from wanting to get closer to his smell. He smelt of confidence, power, and it was addicting; there was also a hint of curiosity and interest, Harry felt like Voldemort wanted something from him.

“What is your name?” Voldemort demanded rather than asked, but Harry wasn’t sure if he could tell him his name, not because he was afraid he would kill him but because he wouldn’t know if he would believe him. Would it really matter if they didn’t believe him? They could always check his identity with his wand if they really needed proof… ah what the hell.

“Harry Potter” he threw caution to the wind, he faced death last night, became a vampire and now was in a nice room greeted by the Malfoy heir and Voldemort himself, what else could go wrong? Honestly, he couldn’t care less, his life was shite, and he was considered a dark creature now, there was no way Dumbledore could use him anymore. At that thought, Harry felt relieved and free, even within the presence of the Darkest Dark Lord of their time, because now he wouldn’t have to be Dumbledores puppet, and vampires were magical creatures on their own; they didn’t need a wand, right?

Apparently the Dark Lord noticed his elated mood regardless if it didn’t show on his face, “How dare you!” Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it towards Harry, “Crucio!” with his new vampire reflexes he was able to dodge the spell with practiced ease as he merely stepped to the side very quickly. This didn’t seem to please the Dark Lord because he began to throw many more curses towards Harry and he actually had to move around more, some barrel rolls and jumps to get out of the way. Voldemort didn’t seem to be breaking a sweat and he didn’t think he would stop throwing curses at him until one would hit. With quick thinking and wanting this to stop he did a wicked back flip, grabbed his wand from the love seat and landed behind it, putting the chair between him and Voldemort.

“Wait, I can prove it!” Harry called out as Voldemort vanished the chair and the man finally relented in his attacks but did not lower his wand, “Geez, why would I lie about being the one person you want to kill? That would be the most suicidal thing, here, you can check my wand right?” He handed over his Holly phoenix feather wand with great reluctance, but he had to prove himself, even though that was a death wish in it of itself.

Voldemort snatched the wand and did a few identifying spells on it and found that it did indeed belong to Harry Potter. The suspicion in Voldemort seemed to thicken in his scent and it caused Harry to scrunch his nose a bit, it didn’t smell bad, just really strong. It would make sense that he was suspicious of him considering how he looked but Harry really wanted to know how he got here, had the transformation been instant, when did they find him, how did they find him, and were they the ones that had the vampire attack him? So many questions but yet he didn’t know if he could ask them or if they would be answered for him regardless.

“What happened to me?” He decided to feign ignorance since they probably thought he was stupid anyway, he decided to just go with it for now.

“You’re a vampire.” Malfoy sneered at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world and granted it was, but that wasn’t really his question, even though it was vague, he already knew that. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Right, I got that, but how did you find me? I don’t remember anything.” Well that wasn’t entirely true because he does remember most of the process of his turning but he didn’t remember thereafter.

“We found you on the manor grounds by the forest, the peacocks were causing a bit of fuss and we found you laying there.” This time it was Lucius that had answered him.

That didn’t really answer his questions, like how did he get there, but new questions were forming in his head, like, how was he not being killed by Voldemort right now. He snuck a glance at him and saw he was pensive, “What day is it?”

“Friday” Little Malfoy unhelpfully stated and sneered when Harry frowned at him added, “August 8th, but we found you just yesterday.”

 A week, he had been gone a bit over a week and he hadn’t been in their care the entire time, meaning it would be pointless to try to ask them any questions. “Right, well, is today going to be my death day or what? I’d rather not drag this out.” He stretched his arms up, and cracked his back in a satisfying manner, all that dodging in his sore body made him tired. Instead of waiting for an answer he put his trousers on because he would rather not be naked when he died; they all watched him in interest. But Just to see if he got any reactions he put the trousers on slowly, sensually and with a grace he hadn’t had before, and just for show after he brought his trousers to his hips he slowly released them and brought them slowly up to trace along his pale white skin while discretely biting his lip as if he was trying to stop a yawn.

From the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy visibly shiver but the two adults didn’t react openly but he could smell arousal in the air. He found that interesting because he mostly only did that to mess with mini Malfoy as a sort of payback for school life, he didn’t even need his heightened sense of smell to tell Draco was interested in his new body. He bit back a smirk but his eyes gave them all a knowing look and to give emphasis on how he knew he rubbed his nose slightly. Malfoy seemed to be the only one that stiffened at that but his expression betrayed nothing.

Voldemort though, he was unaffected by his tease, or it seemed like it, his expression was schooled so well that if Harry didn’t have his knew ability he wouldn’t be able to tell how he felt, and it wasn’t that he knew what each feeling smelt like, it was like his nose smelled it and that he could feel it himself, not as strongly but that was how he could differentiate between the emotions. Voldemort was surprised, in a pleasant way; it was slightly disconcerting to Harry. After what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes the Dark Lord decided on his next course of action.

“Harry Potter, it seems like fate has finally smiled upon me, a newly turned vampire and the savior of the light has been handed to me on a silver platter.” At this Harry did roll his eyes, he didn’t consider himself a savior and most of what he did was only self defense. Voldemort seemed to get irritated at Harry when he noticed his disrespect but Harry was having none of it, he was clearing things up right now.

“Hold up, first of all, I’m no savior, I’m just Harry who now happens to be a vampire and I didn’t want to kill you when I was a baby that was my mums fault. You think I babbled ‘Avada Kedavra’ as an infant? No, didn’t happen. I just wanted a normal childhood, with parents that loved me and that didn’t happen, and I don’t even know why, no one tells me anything. Instead I grew up with people who hate everything to do with me and Dumbledore continues to send me to them because it’s for the ‘greater good’ and the blood wards are supposed to protect me or something. What a bunch of rubbish! And another thing, every year you try to kill me and I don’t mean to get in your way, it just happens and then I defend myself and somehow happen to get away! …Whatever, kill me if you want. I’m done.” He didn’t mean to rant out everything to Voldemort but he was fed up and now he had a headache. He dismissed them mentally and flopped down gracefully on the other love seat that hadn’t been vanished but quickly bent over and grabbed his precious black diary.

Luckily, Voldemort didn’t notice because he was dumbstruck by the outburst and it was the first time he had seen the man speechless and almost laughed.

“You don’t know why I’m after your life?” Harry was glad that he picked up on that rather than everything else.

“Yes, Dumbledore said it’s for reasons that he cannot reveal and that things will come clear to me in time, what a load of rubbish… glorified light bastard my arse.” He muttered the last bit to himself but it had earned him a small twitch of the Dark Lords mouth and he felt like he won something seeing even a slight reaction before it was schooled back but his red eyes were gleaming with amusement.

“I see… there was a prophecy, it was about you and I, truthfully I only know part of it, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_ and it was between you or the Longbottom child and you just happened to be born a day afte—“ Voldemort had moved closer to the boy but paused when the other started to laugh, which was the last thing he had expected from the boy, for him to start laughing. But the laugh wasn’t cruel or bitter but a true heart filled as if he was very amused, laugh. “What is so funny?”

"You acted on a _part_ of a prophecy? My entire life, for _part_ of a prophecy! Oh, that's just perfect! And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor but I was certainly wrong about you. What next? What does life have in store for me now? Maybe we are related! Wouldn't that be the kicker?" Harry was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard, his mother and father both died because he was involved in some sort of prophecy. Did they know about it? Is that why they were hidden? Dumbledore knew about it... he was the one who performed the fidelius charm and he was the one who made Pettigrew the secret keeper... wasn't he? That's what Sirius told him... "He knew... the old bastard knew! Peter was already a death eater! Dumbledore betrayed them, lead them to their deaths... but that doesn't make sense, why would my death mean anything... we need to get the rest of the prophecy. I should have died that night but maybe the prophecy will tell why I didn't! How do we get that prophecy?" 

Voldemort stared at him blankly and didn't say anything for a while, as if he were processing everything the boy had said, because for a moment it sounded as though he now wanted to join Voldemort, which wouldn't be bad per say but it was sudden. Though this would work in his favor, if he were to get the prophecy and keep the boy on his side by fulfilling his curiosity. But, if the prophecy was that they were destined to kill each other, then he'd have to go with his original plan and kill the boy. Even though the boy made it clear that he didn't care if he died, Voldemort was very sure that there was more to this boy and he wanted to find out. 

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Voldemort inclined his brow at the boy, hinting towards the fact that Potter had just indirectly asked to join him, he wanted to make sure that the boy knew exactly what he was getting into before he allowed for the boy-who-lived to become his. Harry took a moment to contemplate even though he didn't need it, with all this information and everything he knew now had just strengthened his resolve. He would take his companions advice and join him because as the muggle saying goes, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em'. 

With a smirk that clearly stated he knew exactly what he was asking for, "I do." Said like a wedding vow, the two other parties gasped where Voldemort just smirked sadistically, because now he had the lights golden boy as his own and they were none the wiser. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So he's going to join us? Just like that?" Draco objected seeming to be the only reasonable person in the room at the moment, before remembering his place in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head, "I mean, my Lord, he could be trying to trick us, he could have stolen the wand, or he could be trying to lead us into a trap." He changed his tone from whining to respectful because even if the Dark Lord had seemed to mellow out after a few rituals he had performed in private, he was still at risk to being cursed. 

Voldemort turned to Draco with his eyes narrowed dangerously at the incompetent boy that was questioning his decisions, though his questions do have merit, the fact that the boy is blatantly disrespecting him will not go unpunished. Of course, he had these questions earlier but he is a master Legilimens and the newly turned vampire speaks the truth, Potters mind is guarded but there are surface memories that could not have been faked. He had to admit that the boy appearing and then wanting to join him was a bit sudden, almost unbelievable. "Do you think me incapable of being able to determine this for myself?" He had to resist smirking at the small blonde that paled and the fathers eyes widened comically before schooling them behind his pureblood masks. 

"Forgive Draco, My Lord, he forgot his place." Harry could taste the fear dripping off of Malfoy Senior and it was so delicious that a thrill permeated through his body, and he could feel that Voldemort got the same pleasure from it because he could smell that too. This was becoming very useful. 

“See to it that it doesn’t happen again? I won’t be as forgiving next time.” The dark lord threatened Lucius and Harry could see the sweat beginning to drop as he pulled Draco from the room and left Voldemort and Harry to their own devices.

The newly turned vampire stared in wonder at his new ally, how did Voldemort determine that he was telling the truth? He thought on that for a moment before he shrugged and decided that he didn’t care, he really wanted to learn more about his turned body and see what he can do with it. He stretched his arms in the air and it gave a satisfying pop as he walked away to stand directly in front of the warm fireplace, it was odd now that he was more attracted to warmth now than before, but it could have to be because he was now freezing cold. He had entertained a small desire to get closer to Voldemort and absorb his heat but quickly dismissed it and settled for the fireplace.

“Do you have any accurate books on Vampires? I admit I don’t know much besides what the muggles think, and I’m pretty sure they are wrong.” He put his hand on his hip and turned towards the Dark lord that had been silent since Lucius had left the room. The man at the door seemed very lost in thought and didn’t acknowledge his question; he frowned and moved closer to the most feared Dark Lord. He briefly noticed the long black eyelashes that framed his intoxicating red eyes, “Voldemort? … Tom?” At the mention of his muggle name he seemed to snap out of it and his magic curled around Harry as his anger began to increase, Harry couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine at the powerful display of magic. As a side note at least he learned that his newly turned body was sensitive to magical signatures, it probably had something to do with his enhanced senses.

“How do you know that name?” Voldemort hissed at him so low that Harry had to wonder if that was parseltongue for a moment before he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“Whoa now, no need to get hostile, here I thought we were starting to get along.” He smirked at the scoff that escaped the Dark Lord, “You told me, in the chamber of secrets… wait, you don’t know? Oh, then I’ll tell you if you promise me that I get to see you torture Malfoy One.” Harry never liked the git anyway and the mans magic was addictive so he really wanted to know what it felt like when he was using his magic, hopefully curiosity won’t kill his cat.

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment, “What would he have done, that I have no knowledge of, that would warrant torture?” Harry rolled his eyes at that because the way he said it was as if he doesn’t torture people very often, which he could attest was an outright lie, if he was in a bad mood then he was curse happy. The man growled in warning as if he had sensed his thoughts, seriously how did he do that? “Tell me.”

Slightly disappointed that he wasn’t promised that he could watch he resigned himself to tell him, before he was on the other end of the curse that Voldemort was so enamored with, he did not want to find out if his new vampire body liked the pain, “Alright, alright, when was it? Second year, I think, Malfoy One had given Ginny Weasely a diary, this diary had used her to open the Chamber, the school was threatening to close it’s door to all students forever, so I had to do what I could to stop that from happening. That was when I met Tom Riddle, he was threatening to kill Ginny, sent a basilisk after me, I had to kill it, then I had to destroy the diary with the basilisk fang to save Ginnys life. Long story short, that diary was you, in a sense and Lucius is to blame for its destruction.” He sighed at the end and held tight to the diary in his hands, he felt a slight guilt that he was lying but if he told him then he would have to give up the diary and he wasn’t sure that he could do that.

“You’re lying, what is the true story?” Harry froze, his tight grip on the diary did not go unnoticed by the Dark Lord and he was beginning to suspect that there was something oddly familiar with the leather bound journal that he was holding as if it were his life line.

After a few steadying moments Harry huffed out a defeated chuckle, “How do you do that?” He sat down on the bed in defeat and looked up helplessly at the dark lord through his eye lashes, “I’ll tell you but it’s a long story, you might want to sit down… Lucius did give the diary to the girl but then I took it…”

-

“What’s this Myrtle?” Harry picked up the lost diary off the bathroom floor that was soaked in water, he used his wand to perform a simple drying charm on the pages.

“I don’t know, this red headed twit came in trying to flush it down the toilet she was screaming about it being possessed. She’s crazy Harry, you don’t need her, and you have me.” She trilled in her high pitched almost ear piercing voice. He had shivered in slight disgust because he knew he had no inclination towards women and did not like their attention or advances.

Harry slipped the diary into his inner robe pocket, nodded his thanks to Myrtle and left the flooded girls bathroom, he had gone in there at the insisting of Myrtle and did not regret it because the diary in his robes peaked his interest. It was nearing the end of the day but he didn’t want any interruptions from Ron so he had made his way up to the dorms and decided to skip dinner for the night, once settled in his dorm and away from prying eyes he pulled his curtains shut with a sticking charm and a silencing charm just in case. The twelve year old Harry put the diary on the bed, but he wasn’t expecting the diary to being completely empty, curious, he pulled out his quill and began to write.

 _“Hello, my name is Harry Potter.”_ He watched in amazement as the letters disappeared, and nearly squeaked when other words began to form.

 _“Hello Harry Potter”_ Harry was giddy, a diary that could talk back to him, it could be enchanted that way, magic was awesome.

 _“Do you have a name?”_ Briefly he thought about asking it about the chamber of secrets but decided against it, he just wanted to learn more about this diary.

 _“Tom Marvolo Riddle.”_ The words appeared in a perfect cursive instead of his chicken scratch hand writing, it made his stomach flutter.

 _“Tom Marvolo Riddle, huh? Pretty name.”_ The words disappeared but a response didn’t come as immediate as the others, he hoped for a moment he hadn’t said the wrong thing.

 _“Th-thank you, Harry, but it’s a common muggle name…,”_ The small boy giggled at the response he was given, if diaries could blush…

They kept on talking about themselves and he was beginning to suspect that it wasn’t a charm on the diary but that someone was actually spelled into the leather bound journal. Tom had told him about his years in Hogwarts and Harry told him how he didn’t like being famous for something that he wasn’t even sure that he did. He had confided his personal feelings into the man trapped in the diary, told him how he was treated by his ‘family’ and how he couldn’t believe that they kept him in the dark with everything.

 _“Tom, how did you get in the diary? Are you trapped?”_ Harry didn’t want the man he confided in to be trapped; he was the closest person that he had ever spoken to and he wanted to see what he looked like. Even though he had only had the diary for a few months now, and it was hard with Ginny constantly trying to steal it back, he kept it on his person at all times after the time the boys dormitory was ransacked.

 _“It’s a long story Harry; do you want me to show you?”_ Show him? How could he show him when he was inside of a diary? Harry gave a small gasp when the book began to emit light from the letters and felt himself getting sucked into the book. After a few moments he regained his balance and his vision was no longer blurred, he felt like he was just sucked through a straw.

“Are you alright, Harry?” His breath caught in his throat at the corporeal person in front of him. More handsome than he ever thought he would be and his heart nearly stopped at the concern that shown on Tom’s face, no one had looked at him with such genuine concern before. Harry tried to stop himself from openly gaping and from reaching out to touch him because he felt if he were to breathe or move at all it would shatter everything.

“Tom?” He reached out a little and felt a shiver of delight when the other grabbed his hand with a small smile that it took away the breath that Harry had gathered. He was beginning to get light headed at the beauty that he beheld in front of him. The man stood tall, with his curly hair that framed his pale ethereal face, his high cheekbones stood out and there was something familiar about this man but he shrugged that off. He was here with Tom, “If you could do that before, why didn’t you do it? I’ve wanted to see your face since we first started talking.”

The chuckle that came out of the man vibrated through his entire body and gave him a happiness he didn’t know he could ever experience. “I could only do it when I’ve had enough of your magic to access, you’ve been giving it to me slowly, so only now can I provide you with a vision of me.” He honestly didn’t care for the reason, he was just glad that he could finally meet the man within the pages.

He gestured towards the memory that he was showing Harry, it was in black and white which made him feel like he was inside of an old muggle television show. “If I show this to you, it may alter your current opinion of me, but I do want you to know the truth…” The usually stoic man was showing concern and worry on his face that his new found friend would not want to continue being friends with him after he reveals this information. “I’m not who you think that I am Harry.”

Harry turned his attention to his companion, “Tom, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” He fondly rolled his eyes at the man, and he should already know that it takes a lot for Harry to change his mind about someone. Especially someone whom he’s grown so close to in such a short time and he wasn’t the person he had portrayed for everyone else to see while he's with Tom. His affinity was greyer than light and with Tom he was more leaning towards dark with all the spells and curses that he was teaching him.

“Harry, you know that I do not exaggerate, you have told me much about your life, and I have to tell you how much of a role I truly played in it.” Tom had been surprised that his counterpart had played a huge role in the small boys life, when Harry had told him about Voldemort he was very interested in knowing more about his counterpart and what he had done. Though he was slightly confused about why he would try to target and kill an infant, there must be a reason but Harry doesn’t know why either.

The memory of Slughorn telling him about Horcrux’s played and Harry watched the clip-like scene with mild interest. The Horcrux’s were complicated magic that involved cutting a part of your soul out and placing it inside of an inanimate object, the catalyst for such a ritual was murder. This had caused Harry to pause for a moment, murder? Was he okay with that? The memory played out to the Tom that he knows now in a under ground chamber with a large snake, the snake is let out, Harry follows the basilisk out of the chamber and they run into a girl that looks familiar. Though there was no sound, no scream, the body of the girl just went limp, it was horrifying but Tom in the memory didn’t realize she had followed him and didn’t intend for her death, but used her death for his catalyst. Well, at least she didn’t die for nothing, right?

The ritual sounded painful, it forcefully took the piece of his soul and bound it to the diary. He gave a concerned look towards the Tom that stood next to him in the memory, which he misunderstood it to be a 'considering to leave him' look, and gave Harry a grimace.

Tom didn’t regret his actions; he wanted to ensure that he did not die, and Myrtles death was not on purpose or a direct result that he was intending, so he used her death to his advantage. He looked at the small boy that entered his diary with a grimace because he knew that Harry would not want to talk to him anymore, but that wasn’t the full of the truth, he was also Lord Voldemort; the bane of the boys existence, the reason that he was forced to live with muggles and the reason that his parents were no longer in this world. He could not be sorry for them, because he knows that his counterpart would not act without reason, but he never would wish for a magical child to be forced to live with Muggles that hated their existence. “I am Lord Voldemort.” He whispered softly to the boy it was almost missed, Slytherins were not known for their courage or honesty, and telling the boy his secret felt too Gryffindor for him, this boy was probably rubbing off on him.

The look of shock on the boys face was non-existent, he just looked at Tom with a blank face, and he didn’t know which would have been worse. He stood his ground though, he was not ashamed of his name, not ashamed of whom he chose to be but he was sure that Harry would not stand for being friends with his mortal enemy. He should be fine with that right? He’s always been alone, why would it matter if this boy decided against talking to him again? When had the opinion or well-being of this boy matter to him? The silence that was usually a comfort to him was beginning to become unbearable.

In Tom’s mild conflict, Harry was connecting the dots in his mind where everything was beginning to make sense. The interest that Tom had shown in Voldemort, the fascination, and the confusion as to why he would kill Harrys parents and why he would attempt to kill an infant, it was all connecting in his mind that the man he’s been talking to is the younger soul of Voldemort himself. What should he do? Should he hate the man? But this part of his soul has no recollection of his counterparts’ actions. He couldn’t hate him, even after everything, there was no way, the young Voldemort had given him someone to confide it, and someone he can be a hundred percent himself with.

“Tom I-“ Before he could say anything more he felt a shift in gravity as if the diary had been removed from its current location. Immediately he was kicked out of the diary before he could say another word to Tom and he landed on his back next to Ginny Weasely in what looked to be the chamber of secrets.

“Ginny!” He shouted to get her attention but she was in a trance talking in muttered parseltongue, the mouth in the large statue began to open slowly as a large basilisk made its way out. He knew that those eyes would kill her from the memory that Tom had shown him previously, he pulled out his wand and levitated a rock above her head and dropped it, it landed directly on the crown of her skull and knocked her out as he had intended. He took the diary and hugged it close to his chest, it began to vibrate as he could feel her magic pouring in earnest inside of the diary.

“Tom?” The man began to form outside of the diary, “how?” and he looked to the unconscious girl to his left, and averted his eyes from the basilisk, “How are you here? What’s going on?”

“She’s feeding me her magic, and kicked you out so that I can have a corporeal form outside of the diary.” Tom looked at his body that was beginning to become more physical and less see through. He helped Harry back to his feet and was relishing in his new body that was forming actually quite well with the magic from the girl.

“She’s knocked out, how is she doing that? Won’t that kill her?” Harry was panicking, not because he cared if she died, which for some odd reason he didn’t, but because if they were to find Tom Riddle that was still the age of sixteen, wouldn’t they take him away? Wouldn’t they take Tom away from him or try to kill him? Hogwarts would be closed indefinitely and he would lose his closest friend, because there would be no way, even if he were to escape, that he could stay at Hogwarts. “Tom, we’ve got to stop it.” He held on tight to the hand that helped him up with a silent plea in his eyes.

But Tom stepped away and hissed as if he had been burned, “You don’t want me here, do you?” Harry was taken aback by that accusation, how could Tom mistake his words for meaning that? He shook out his confusion and grabbed Tom by the front of his robes and pulled him down to his level.

“Don’t be an idiot,” He hissed out the words that Tom was accustomed to always saying to him, “Use your genius and think! If you take her life, and regain your body, Hogwarts will be closed forever and you’ll be an easy target here. I don’t want to lose you!” He yelled out those words and loosened his grip on Toms robe, the look in his eyes was surprised shock before they turned animalistic and he growled lowly. Harry thought he was angry for a moment before the older man slammed their lips together. He shivered as the strong arms held him impossibly close and his small twelve year old body leaned into the touch, for a moment he was confused and his body felt hot, but he felt the rush of magic flow through him as he felt the physical body that was pressed close against him disappear.

His face was flushed red as he realized that he was used as the medium to release the magic that Ginny was giving him and forcefully took Harrys instead so that he could go back into the diary. His smile went wide, from ear to ear as he realized Tom had chosen to stay inside the diary for him and felt his lips for the kiss that he would never forget, lingered. 

Remembering himself and the basilisk that was wondering around the chamber, he levitated Ginny and turned in the direction of the Basilisk, **_“Don’t wander the halls anymore. Go to the Forbidden forest if you’re hungry.”_** The Basilisk didn’t seem happy about the order but reluctantly slithered into the water with only a nod to show his compliance, the king of snakes was pouting. Harry chuckled at that thought and eyed suspiciously at the phoenix that flew into the chamber after the Basilisk had slipped under the water; the diary was still hiding in his breast pocket, away from the prying eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

He made a copy of the diary with parselmagic as instructed by Tom and ‘destroyed’ it after they left the chamber; he gave the copy to Dumbledore and constructed the story without looking into his eyes, also something Tom insisted that he made sure not to do. Then he freed Dobby just to spite Lucius, after he had given him back the fake diary.

-

“Ever since then I’ve kept the diary…” Harry kept his gaze down while telling the story for the most part but there was silence on Voldemorts end and he dared a glance through his eyelashes. The man was stoic and quiet, he was cool and calculated; obviously in thought over the story he had just rehashed to him and trying to come to terms with it. The diary has been his outlet, has been his sanctuary when he feels most alone and Tom always appeases him and his worries, it’s endearing how he gets mad on his account and a constant comfort knowing he will always have Tom. It could be selfish that he doesn’t want to give the soul back to the rightful owner but he truly doesn’t want to let him go.

As if Voldemort had heard his thoughts, the man cleared his throat and there was a slight coloring to his cheeks, though it could also be the trick of the fireplace light. “And if I were to absorb the soul residing in the diary, you would deny the rightful owner of said soul?” Harry held his breath and looked at his diary, would all the memories transfer over? Or would he forget everything?

“I would ask Tom and let him decide.” He sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly silver hair which he could see in the corner of his eye and it was actually very distracting. Though he turned his attention to Voldemort who gestured towards the diary for Harry to go on and ask him. Of course he wouldn’t think anything less of Voldemort for trying to gain his soul back and couldn’t even imagine how he was feeling at the moment having learned his enemy had possession of half his soul for nearly three years.

He put the diary flat on his lap while Voldemort summoned a quill charmed to remain inked, Harry could feel curiosity emanating from the man sitting in a new conjured chair, what was he curious about? What his diary counterpart would say and if he will want to rejoin with Voldemort, or will he care more about staying with Harry?

 _“Tom, you wouldn’t believe what just happened to me.”_ He wasn’t usually coerced into talking with Tom but he had something he wanted to tell him, a new development; his vampirism.

 _“I assure you, from what I know of your luck, I doubt I will be surprised.”_ Harry snorted and allowed Voldemort to see the conversation as well; the increase in interest saturated the air and the newly turned vampire wondered what exactly was going on in the mind of this older version of Tom. He had truly grown into his frame too, Harry had trouble concentrating for a moment as he caught a glimpse of his pale collar bone that should not be as fascinating as he had found it.

 _“I’ve recently just turned into a vampire. A vampireling… ?”_ He shrugged to himself as the words disappeared only to be replaced with silence. He chuckled softly as Tom seemed to consider this and he could feel the diary emit a tired aura about it, which caught him by surprise because he’s never been able to feel Toms emotions so vividly, and it was only in extreme anger that he could feel a slight sting in his forehead, which was another mystery.

 _“Harry… You have the absolute worse luck.”_ Harry laughed aloud at the harsh truth behind that statement and nodded to himself in agreement, but Voldemort kept his face impassive though he could smell a hint of jealousy coming from the man reading over his shoulder.

 _“I didn’t get to the best part yet! I look different now, I have silver hair, oh and I met your counterpart this morning, he’s reading over my shoulder now.”_ He felt the diary stiffen, which was odd so he began to stroke the spine in an attempt to comfort the diary, and he could feel it relax. Being a vampire was wicked; he wasn’t able to sense emotions before.

 _“I see. And I assume he would like to be united with this part of his soul?”_ The emotions he felt this time were hesitation but desire at the same time. Harry then felt immensely guilty about his selfishness, because of course his companion would want to have a physical body and to be free from the confines of the diary. Tom tells him that all the time, that he wants to be able to perform magic and create new memories then to be trapped in the ones he already knows.

 _“That’s entirely up to you… Though honestly I wouldn’t mind if you did,”_ He opted in fibbing a bit because he didn’t want Tom to feel at all obligated to stay in the diary because of his own selfish desires. If Tom wanted to come out, then that was entirely up to him and Harry did not want to influence that choice. However, one of his main worries is that Voldemort and Tom would become one again, when he already thought of them as two different people, so it would be weird; that and Tom is really close with him and Voldemort has been on a mission to kill him ever since his birth. Harry was also worried that it might cause a conflict within the Dark Lord if they were to go through with this but he knew also it wasn’t his place to decide for them.

 _“Very well, see to it that it gets done then_ ,” Harry rolled his eyes at the formality of his words because usually he’s more casual with him but with his counterpart here he’s trying to sound all respectful.

 _“Look at you trying to be all respectful and arrogant like the first time we met! Is it just because Voldemort is reading over my shoulder??”_ Harry laughed as the words disappeared faster than normal and was replaced with silence which meant that he was pouting now, which caused him to laugh even harder.

Voldemort seemed pensive about it but snatched the diary from his hands and began to observe the item as if it were foreign and did not in fact carry half of his soul. “I will take this and perform the ritual,” he began to walk out of the door and with a wave of his hand, a book called ‘Vampira Anima’ made it’s way into Harrys hands.

“Wait!” Harry called out to the Dark Lord, he had so much he wanted to ask him about, but it all stuck in his throat. He wanted to know what he thought, and what he is going to do after he performs the ritual. Will he retain the memories? There was a lot of embarrassing things he had admitted to Tom and would rather not his new ally know about them right away. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he feels like they are skipping over something important. He shrugged dismissively deciding that it wasn’t worth the headache and Voldemort took that as a cue to leave, and he turned his attention away because had a book to read.


	3. Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens  
> Normal disclaimer; I own nothing... sadly. Well, besides the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I am writing this for fun, if something is out of character or seems like it's not something the characters are likely to do, I am merely writing for my pure amusement.

Harry ran through the manor fields with a new found freedom that he never once felt in his life before. The wind was whipping through his now white hair and his eyes were watering due to the wind abusing them; he had never felt so alive. Even though technically he was dead, it was weird not feeling his heart beat in his chest anymore or the fact that he didn’t need to breathe anymore either; it was more of a habit now than a necessity. The newly turned vampire felt so exhilarated he wanted to twirl around like an idiot and since no one was watching him he decided to do just that.

He fell to the grass with a large satisfied exhale, the sunlight warmed up his cold body as he stared up to the sky, recently he found out that he was a newly turned vampire, gained a new ally in the past couple of weeks and that the wizarding world had no idea he was gone. It was astonishing, that after a few weeks they wouldn't think that something was wrong but wasn’t entirely surprised because when he was at the Dursleys he was never outside much besides for gardening and even that was rare. His ‘family’ definitely wouldn’t say anything about it and would probably even go so far as try to keep it so that the wizards watching the house would never notice his disappearance. They hated it when they looked anything other than ordinary, though they were far from it on their own; seriously, what is normal with two whales walking on two legs, unheard of.

Softly, he snorted to himself by the mental image and lifted his arm to cover his face from the harsh glare of the sunshine. His fingers had sharp claws that he figured out he could will their length and sharpness to whatever he preferred. The book said that it was just part of their transformation and was an evolutionary part of their bodies that was developed for self defense when they were hunted in the eleventh century; though now it was useless to them as they are considered myths by muggles and dark creatures by the ministry; mostly they were left to their own devices.

It was clear in the book that vampires hated the ministry probably as much as they hated muggles, but also that the vampires are a tight knit community that doesn’t usually stray away from their inner circles. Though there are those vampires that are turned without the Elders approval due to a rogue vampire that had been neglecting their proper feeding cycle and thus those newly turned vampires are usually left unaware of what they have just become; hence the author felt the need to write the book for such occasions.

Harry was thankful for that, because the novel was actually very helpful and taught him a lot about his own body, his new needs and the warnings to heed as newly turned vampires. Now, he knew not to ignore his need for blood, he was debating on ignoring it when it came around but the book went into explicit details as to what will happen if he doesn’t feed. He shuddered at the thought of going animalistic, being unable to control himself and possibly killing people unnecessarily, though he was relieved to learn that he didn’t have to even drink that much blood to be satisfied.

The morning was brisk with a slight fog covering the grounds of the manor, the peacocks were awakening and he could hear the residents in the manor starting to stir. He found it odd that vampires didn’t really need to sleep as much as humans did, but he wasn’t really complaining because now he can do so much more with his time. The manor didn’t just consist of the Malfoys but the Dark Lord as well, he had absorbed one of the smaller horcruxes and gained his good looks back, but he hadn’t absorbed the diary yet. When Harry asked why he hadn’t yet, he was met with a hostile attitude, so he dropped the subject and just assumed it was a work in progress but Harry was sure that there was some sort of complications that the Dark Lord was running into. A few others would come to the manor, mostly death eaters but there was the occasional dark creature; he had encountered a werewolf the other day and it was unpleasant; he had smelled horrid, like his presence was meant to repel his senses and he understood the animosity between vampires and werewolves from that moment on.

His ear twitched when he heard the doors open to the garden and a familiar smell of vanilla swept through the air and knew that Draco had come out for his daily walk through the gardens. He smirked and with his amplified speed appeared directly behind the blonde in an instant; he blew gently on his ear and reveled in the horrified shriek that was usually accompanied to Draco being scared, it was always a pleasure to scare the wits out of the usually composed Slytherin.

“P-potter! What the hell?” He spun around to face his perpetrator and Harry forcefully put his hand over his mouth to stop any further insults or slips of the tongue.

With a low sultry whisper, “Now, now Draco, that’s not my name, is it?” Voldemort had decided that Harry would have an alias while he stayed with them because he couldn’t very well introduce The-Boy-Who-Lived as their new ally, he had the element of surprise and wanted to keep it that way, and personally Harry didn’t want to be that kid anymore. Now that he was free from that obligation he didn’t want to be known as that anymore so he let Voldemort pick a new name for him.

“My apologies... Hadrian” Draco looked like those words physically hurt him to say and Harry wouldn’t be surprised to know that it did actually hurt him. Voldemort had picked a very ancient name known to the vampires that had disappeared centuries ago; Hadrian Gawain Osiris, origin of those who are intelligent, knowing, wise and shrewd. At the time he wasn’t sure if he should consider it a compliment or an insult; because Voldemort followed it with, no one would be able to figure someone with such a noble name would belong the incompetent golden boy.

“Do you know what it means to call a vampire by their first name?” He caught the blondes chin and brought his face closer, his lips ghosted over the others cheek to the overly sensitive spot just behind his ear. His fangs elongated purposefully and gently grazed the boys’ delicious neck where the vein pulsing underneath was just begging to be pierced. Draco gave a slight whimper at the touch before he realized he was being teased and pulled away as if he had been burned.

“You’re a right prat Osiris!” Harry laughed and slapped Draco on the back who grunted in response.

“Did Voldemort figure out when we are going to the ministry to steal that prophecy? I’ve got a good handle on my body now, do you think he is still having trouble with his ritual?” Harry found it amusing that whenever he used the Dark Lords name in front of Draco he flinches a bit, but amusement aside his body was itching for something to do, running around the manor was great and all but he loved adrenaline running through his veins.

“What makes you think I know anything? I try not to stick my nose in business that clearly isn’t my own. Besides shouldn’t you be worried when you start getting hungry for blood? Why hasn’t that happened yet?” Draco inclined his brow at him in suspicion as if he was beginning to doubt the validity of his vampirism.

Harry bared his already elongated fangs and poked it with his index finger, “And here I thought you were an insufferable know it all, at least I was wrong about that… Whose to say I haven’t already fed?” He hadn’t, it usually took a month before a newly formed vampire was in need of blood because the initial blood given after turning was sufficient to last that long. He was loathe to have forgotten what had happened to him for the week he was gone, and try as he might it was on the fore front of his mind nearly all the time. Whoever had turned him had taken care of his body for a week, but he wasn’t even sure if he was awake during that time, and it was frustrating to not know what had happened. He would have little flashbacks but they were choppy at best and didn’t make any sense.

Draco sneered at him, “Since you obviously know no fear, why don’t you just ask him yourself?”

“Fine. I’ll just do that then.” The blonde sputtered calling him to stop and that he wasn’t serious but Harry shrugged because he already knew that but he wanted answers, and he was already getting antsy. Voldemort was taking too damn long, he was also irritable that Tom got taken away from him, even though it was his choice to go, nonetheless Harry was still upset about it.

With his new found grace, that he enjoyed very much, he practically floated through the halls and landed in front of Voldemorts study. He raised his fist to knock and hesitated when he felt two presences inside of the door, that was odd, not because there were two magical signatures but because those signatures were almost the same and one was very familiar. Without pretense he opened the door himself, he briefly rolled his eyes at the lack of a locking charm as if Voldemort actually trusted his subordinates to not come barging in, and Harry wasn’t actually a death eater so he didn’t count, right?

He openly gaped at the sight of two Tom Riddles, both of them were dressed in twin black robes; where they both looked exactly the same Harry could tell the difference of their magical signatures. One was lounging in the couch reading a book and the other was doing paper work at the desk that was in the center of the room. At the sound of him entering the room the Tom at the desk snarled dangerously while the other looked at it with a slight curiosity, but only someone who had spent so much time with Tom Riddle could be able to tell these subtle expressions of emotions.

His face contorted trying to contain his laughter when he realized what happened, but found it was useless to hold in his amusement. He crouched over in his hysterics and began to childishly roll around the floor as Tom by the desk began to throw curse after curse at him in anger, whereas the other was watching with amusement and a glint of something else shining in his eyes.

“You guys, you failed the ritual didn’t you! Now there are two of you! I really don’t know how you screwed this up, man, I didn’t even know the Dark Lord was capable of screwing up! This is gold, pure gold! I can see the headlines now, ‘Dark Lord Voldemort returns; Part two’” Harry was gripped his stomach in his ministrations and continued to dodge the hexes that was being thrown his way, “It’ll be titled like a bloody muggle film! Ah!” He yelled as a stinging hex landed successfully on his bottom.

Tom behind the desk huffed and Harry could tell that one was the original Voldemort that he met earlier in the week and the Tom lounging was most likely from the diary but he kept to himself because he wasn’t sure if his memories were still intact. “Are you quite done?” Voldemort hissed out angrily, “What possessed you to come into my study unannounced and then make a mockery of me?” he threw a wandless hex at Harry that caused him to yelp again, and the pouting attitude of Voldemort wasn’t helping to calm him.

What had he come in for again? Ah yes, “I wanted to ask you how the ritual was going and I got the answer to that question rather quickly, my other question was when we are going to get the prophecy? I’ve adapted well to my new body and am ready to put it to good use.” He made to punching the air as emphasis of his good health. Once he had inadvertently mentioned his vampirism he could see something click in Toms eyes and before he knew it he was being groped all over his face and torso.

“Harry? There is no way! You look so different, I mean I thought it was you because of your magical signature, I couldn’t forget that, but this transformation is astounding!” Tom was feeling around his face and squishing his cheeks a bit, but Harry couldn’t care one bit because he was just overjoyed that this was the Tom that he knew for three years. Voldemort was temporarily forgotten as he tried to smile with his face being squished causing Tom to chuckle. This was the first time since the chamber, that he was outside of the diary with a physical body, they never really talked about what happened that day and thus they never spoke of the kiss they shared, Harry was sure that Tom just didn’t remember and every time he wanted to bring it up he would get nervous.

Apparently disturbed by the display in front of him Voldemort muttered, “Oh, get a room.” With a roll of his eyes Harry smirked at Voldemort and could taste the jealousy in the air. “He’ll fade eventually, once we become one again, our spirits are classified as different for now, due to the fact my diary was saturated with **your** magic.” Of course Voldemort was blaming him it was a reoccurring theme in his fifteen years of life. 

“Well, to outsiders you are practically the same person, so technically we are currently in a room by ourselves.” Harry gave him a wink and felt a small thrill in his stomach for his brave attempt at flirting with Voldemort, which seemed to cause the man to just openly stare at Harry making him feel slightly self conscious even though he knew he was quite beautiful in his new body, looks that seemed like they were undressing him always made him feel uneasy, “Besides, although that sounds plausible, I like to bet that something went wrong and you’re just pointing fingers.”

Voldemort hissed slightly, “Don’t make me kill you.” But there was no fire in it and Harry felt a sort of camaraderie with the man at the desk, even though they had been mortal enemies not even a month ago, but since he’d been friends with half of Voldemorts soul contained in the diary for three years now, he felt it was more than perfectly acceptable to feel the way that he did.

Tom seemed very amused by this, pulling Harry over towards the couch he placed them in their familiar position whenever Harry were to visit him inside the diary, he would sit in between Toms legs and the man would be leaning against the arm rest. He only tensed slightly due to Voldemorts curious eyes but then allowed himself to be pulled into the position that was practically habitual between the two men. He would tell Tom stories in this position and it clearly showed the level of comfort between the two, though he can admit that the man was attractive, it had been purely platonic for him, but it was understandable, he thought, because he never had the time to really think about it. Nor did he have the freedom to entertain such thoughts, but now he did and he found himself very aware of the man pressed against his back on the couch.

He was aware of the warmth, even more so because of his cold body, he felt the movements of the man breathing and he could smell his sweet scent of his body as well as his emotions. He was completely surrounded by the man and it felt strangely even more intimate that it ever had, he tried to dismiss his thoughts but the more he tried not to concentrate on it, the more sensitive he became in his senses, it was aggravating.

“We are going in a fortnight, I am sure he and I would become one again by then.” He shuffled through his papers stiffly, obviously disturbed by the intimate seen in front of him and Harry couldn’t see the smug look on Toms face towards Voldemort, but he saw the sneer Voldemort gave him before he continued, “My death eaters will have had enough time to prepare before we go.”

“Come on now, I don’t think we will become one that way, I already suggested to you what we should do and you refused. Harry could help us, would you like to help us Harry darling?” Tom tightened his hold making Harry feel like a small child and he huffed fondly with that familiar term.

“Of course I’d help you, but what would I need to do?” Harry didn’t even think to try to scent their feelings at the moment so he missed the hint of arousal in the air.

“No, absolutely not. I will find another way.” Voldemort said with finality even though he should know that he couldn’t exactly have the last word with himself, Tom chuckled darkly.

“See it your way then, we shall see who wins at the end of the fortnight, though I’m positive you’ll cave before then.” Tom smirked knowingly and began to trace his hands through Harrys new white hair switching his attention over to the newly turned vampire. “Shall we go test your new body then? I’d like to have some exercise after being stuck in a diary for so long.”

Harry was so full of joy that he didn’t at all lose his companion but gained something more of him, that he missed the incredulous look Voldemort was giving Tom. This was going to fun, right?


	4. What fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and I never shall, tis the unfortunateness of life. Ah well, enjoy the story and I daresay thank everyone for their lovely comments. 
> 
> Be aware I have no Beta but I would appreciate constructive criticism for I am well aware I make mistakes and wish to remedy them as much as possible.
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken awhile but here it is, and I apologize for any mistakes.

Harry was quite literally vibrating with excitement; he was holding Tom’s hand waiting for the mission to start. They were soon going to be apparating into the ministry when the wards go down, Voldemort was doing the honors of taking down the wards while the death eaters, Tom and himself were waiting to get the prophecy. It had been a fortnight and the two still hadn’t merged like Voldemort had hoped they would, but it was amusing that he was trying everything to do so, except the idea that Tom is still very adamant on. Whatever that idea was it involved him but Voldemort refused to allow Tom the opportunity to suggest it to him, even in private; it was more than amusing because on occasion Voldemort was on a mission and Tom was about to tell him the man apparated in front of them and stopped him.

The signal was given to pull him out of his memories and felt the familiar pull of Tom’s apparition. Their black cloaks flowed down to their sides and the rest of the death eaters had their masks gracing their faces, whereas Harry and Tom were wearing matching black and silver masks. Quickly they hid their magical signatures, fading into the darkness inside the ministry, making sure that no one was noticed and they made their way through to the prophecy. The small vampire was thrumming with anticipation, he was hoping for there to be resistance, his mind was being affected by his vampire state and he was more inclined to the desire to fight. The first spell that hit one of the grunts in the front caused a malicious smirk on his face and pushed his way to the front, but was stopped promptly by Tom. He could see the excitement in his eyes as well but he nodded at Tom knowing that he was key to the success of the mission and can’t get too distracted by the battle. It was his job to take the prophecy, he steeled himself and weaved his way to the Department filled with glowing orbs, while everyone else went to a different part of the ministry. This was to distract the Order of the fried chicken from knowing exactly what they were after.

He crouched down low, three to his left and five on his right, they were posed waiting for Voldemort and his followers to get the prophecy, and to his surprise he recognized their magical signatures. Arthur Weasley, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Hermione, and Dumbledore himself. The small vampire felt a thrill at the thought of fighting all of them; he had sparred with Voldemort and Tom many times simultaneously and almost won several times. He felt accomplished at that, especially knowing how strong both of them are and how experienced with dueling. Most of the times though he had to be sent to a healer but would always want to come back for more; it was exhilarating dueling them.

Of course compared to Tom and Voldemort tag teaming against him, these guys would be nothing, because they would have issues with killing whereas Voldemort had no issue with a duel that was aiming to kill his opponent. In his duels he learned plenty of new dark curses as well as parseltongue spells, of course he would have to be subtle about using them with the Order because the only two people in the world that can use parseltongue is himself and Voldemort, and he really didn’t want them to know where he was, he would much rather them assume he were dead.

Quicker than expected and with slight disappointment he was approaching the prophecy that involved himself and Tom. Finally one of the order members noticed him and he ducked out of the way from a Bombarda and weaved around laughing manically. They were slow with their reactions and it was rather hilarious how easy it was to avoid their attacks, it wasn’t even a challenge. Though his enhanced body as a vampire helped a lot, he was disappointed in them, he sent wandless spells at them, mostly hexes. Sticking hex to the ground and tickling spells that left a lot of them confused with laughter. Harry didn’t hate them, except Dumbledore, but the rest of them were just brainwashed, he was sure that he could persuade most of them to the dark with time. He sent several childish hexes that always annoyed Tom and Voldemort, not because they were childish but because they were effective in a fight. Most wizards in a duel expect spells that hurt them, but once someone uses harmless spells it causes confusion in even the most composed duelers and throws them off. He only got his usual dueling partners caught by surprise the first time, but afterwards they were anticipating any sort of attack.

However, once he reached Dumbledore, who was standing right next to the prophecy he couldn’t help the angry hiss that escaped and under that his sent a parsel spell that caused the opponent to go into a daze, he had to restrain himself from maiming the man or worse kill him. He had no issues with killing the manipulative bastard but he had promised the death to Tom, and today it was centered to getting the prophecy. He grabbed it whilst the old man was still in a daze and made his way out of the department to the rendezvous point. Sirius was hot on his trail even as quick as he was as a vampire and he was mildly impressed, the only other one that could keep up with him was Voldemort, none of the death eaters he sparred against could take him or his speed. He sent several tripping hexes behind him and then used the lubrication spell on the floor behind him and laughed aloud at the sight of his godfather tripping over himself. It looked like he was having fun too, but Remus was behind also with his werewolf speed and caught up with Harry.

He knew that they wouldn’t recognize him as he was now, but he was disappointed in his ‘family’ that they hadn’t realized it was him yet, even though he really didn’t want them too. He sent several wandless spells at Remus and was happy to see that most of them were deflected. The vampire skid to a stop to properly address the man, “Well, Mr. Werewolf, I commend you for your wonderful dueling skills, thus I will grace you with my name, an honor to meet you I am Hadrian Gawain Osiris.” Remus seemed shocked at him knowing his half-breed status before he recognized the sent of Vampire and scrunched his nose at the smell as if it were an insult. Harry rolled his eyes and gave a mock bow before sending a wandless wordless parseltongue sticking charm to Remus’ feet and it won’t wear off for an hour and can’t be removed until then. He gave him a quick wave of the hand and his black cloak billowing majestically behind him as he ran up to Tom, grabbing his hand and gave him a nod. He sent of blue sparks signaling the death eaters the mission was complete, they all disappeared in a fit of black smoke.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived back at the mansion Harry jumped with glee and Voldemort scoffed at him muttering under his breath about undignified vampires. “Will you calm yourself Potter?” He all but growled at the small boy.

“How undignified Voldemort, growling is just ungentlemanly.” Harry teased the man earning a dark scowl on the older mans features. He pulled out the prophecy from his inner cloak and held the glowing globe at eye level, “So, how do we listen to the prophecy, a spell? Do we both touch it? Do we break it?”

The last bit caused Voldemort to hiss at him, “You break that and I break you!” He made to grab Harry but Tom grabbed him by his waist and pulled him away from his counterpart. Harry felt like a rag doll in his arms; the older male, even after his ‘transformation’, he was taller and much more masculine than himself.

“Calm down you, he was just asking questions” He pet the head of the smaller boy that was waiting patiently in his arms.

“I’m well aware, Potter, the prophecy?” Harry rolled his eyes at the use of his last name and handed over the prophecy but the moment both of them were touching the orb, the prophecy played out.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ "

Harry let go of the prophecy for a moment and it landed in Voldemorts hand… he blinked thrice and reflected upon the prophecy for a moment before he gave up on it. “I have no idea what that means, did you get it? Because, I surely didn’t.” He crossed his arms still being held by Tom, not that he held any complaints for it, but he was getting restless. The prophecy made, quite literally, no sense.

“Stupid boy, it means that we have to kill each other, in order to live.” Voldemort pulled his wand from his holster, training it on Harry but was given a rather nasty glare from his counterpart.

“This is probably why we haven’t merged yet, you trigger happy moron.” Voldemort sputtered but wasn’t about to spell against himself, “the prophecy is rather vague, don’t you think? What is this power it speaks of? And it states that, ‘either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives’ what on earth does that mean?” He gave an pensive look down to Harry who also seemed to be lost in thought.

Harry simply shrugged, “I don’t know but I know that I didn’t like how you were in the diary and not living, surely enough I was not living while you were surviving in there, that’s definite.”

“That’s it! You’re a genius!” Tom twirled him around and finally let him down from his hold. Harry was more confused than dizzy, he had never, once in his life, would have thought the Dark Lord would ever twirl in happiness.

“I am?” Harry and Voldemort were both very confused about the recent developments in Toms mind, Voldemort crossed his arms in impatience whilst inclining his brow as a silent signal to urge him on.

“Of course! You have the power, only you Harry, only you” Tom gave Harry a secret look that caused his heart to flutter. The man caressed his jaw line and paused momentarily to just stare at Harry; it was making Harry feel like he was anticipating a kiss, it was rather intimate. His confusion lost for a moment, being lost instead in the grey eyes linked with his own, that were getting gradually getting closer to his face. He hadn’t known the reason as to why this seemed to be happening now, but he was rather glad at the development.

But alas fate, and Voldemort are not so kind to him, they were pulled apart with a magical force and Tom gave his a scowl before he promptly explained his outburst. “Why do I get most annoyed at myself? Well, I can say that the prophecy isn’t of the life threatening kind, but rather, the romantic kind.” Harry and Voldemort still seemed to be lost by this so Tom sighed, “You see, there are several different kinds of prophecies; Life threatening, life altering and just about life itself. It seems as though Sybill hath made a prophecy of our love life… In other words, she was predicting whom we were destined for.” Both the light bulbs went off in their heads and whilst Harry smiled Voldemort gave a horrified expression.

“So in other words, you went to try to kill the one person whom was meant for you! Awh man, that must suck!” Harry smirked and elbowed the Dark Lord standing next to him.

“It was you I was trying to kill you twit!”

“Did you just call me a twit? I would think the Dark Lord would be more colorful in his insults, tart!” Harry pushed at him playfully but Voldemort was not having it and pushed him back before it turned into a tug of war, they began to pull at other parts of each other, clothing and hair, it was all fair game. By the time Tom lost amusement in their childish fighting they had escalated to straight up grappling on the floor.

“Will you two stop wrestling like a couple of muggles?” But said so playfully, which caused both of them to bring Tom into the grappling match that they had started. With an undignified yelp he fell to the ground over top of them and began to wrestle the two of them, which turned out to be bad for Harry because both of them started to team up against him. They were all breathless by the time there was a knock at the door taking them all by surprise, but of course they were to be disturbed, they had just performed a raid and the Dark Lord had to make sure things were taken care of well enough.

Harry huffed, not wanting to stop playing but he got up albeit reluctantly but he was pleased to see that both Tom and Voldemort were also reluctant to stop, it had been fun, more fun than they’d all had in years. He was sure that their fun would continue in later time but they all looked at each other he was even more sure of it; Voldemort gave him the small smile that Tom had started to give him when they first got acquainted and felt his heart jump at the small victory. He hasn’t quite come to terms with what exactly it means for his heart to do such a thing but he was more of a doer than an over analyzer, he would do what he felt like doing, most of the time.

It was Lucius it the door, and began his report to both Toms; a few death eaters were injured and two had been captured by the Order. The blond stated that it was very much due to Osiris that the death eaters were able to get out with minimum damage, because most of the Order seemed to have fought him at some point during the raid and had been disorientated by his type of dueling style. Harry gave a mock bow before he felt bored with the conversation and decided to leave this to the adults, now that he had the information he wanted he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do now. When he had arrived here months prior, he just wanted to know why it was him that they were after, and it was because of Dumbledore and his meddling that had really caused it. Though now that he had the information he wasn’t sure if he wanted to join Voldemort and his cause, would they even need him? Would the world accept him as he was now? That would be a major no, due to his vampirism as the ministry did not take kindly to dark creatures. He could work in the shadows, supporting Voldemort would bring him the rights he knows he deserves along with many other dark creatures and if he were to support him he could do so under glamours as he used to look like to the right people; Rita, Fudge, they could be useful to their cause, they hadn’t seen Voldemort at the ministry, so they still didn’t have proof he was alive. They also hadn’t even noticed that their golden boy was gone, and they wouldn’t until school started.

That was another thing, school, he did want to go back to Hogwarts, there were useful people there that he rather liked; Luna, Neville and Merlin forbid even Draco a bit now. Of course he hadn’t cared much for his backstabbing friends since he left but Hermione had potential to be forgiven, plus there were a lot of people he could sway. He chuckled to himself, his subconscious had already made the decision to follow Voldemort, how silly. Even if he were to go to school, which started in a few weeks, he couldn’t return as Harry, not like this, no he wasn’t ashamed of who he had become but rather he didn’t want to be Harry Potter anymore. He didn’t want to be their ruddy savior, but what he did want to do, was to stir the pot and cause a few chickens to run around with their heads off, mostly figuratively of course.

“And what are you thinking on so hard that you hadn’t heard me call you?” His cheeks were being pulled painfully by Voldemort but for a moment he thought it was Tom that did it.

“Sowwy I cahnth tawf wife this” Voldemort inclined his brow in amusement before he let go. Harry rubbed his cheeks and glared at his perpetrator. “That hurt”

“Poor baby, now I called your name several times to see what you are going to do now that you have the information that you wanted.” Harry gaped at him for a moment before he huffed a laugh, they were more alike than he thought.

“I was thinking about going back to Hogwarts… as Hadrian Gawain Osiris”


End file.
